


Attack On Titan Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They don’t have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons from the show. I will only write headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: LevixReaderxEren. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff!6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters! For example - Werewolf!Eren being overprotective of his s/o!7. You can request AU headcanons! For example - Mobster!Levi having an s/o who is clingy.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible, all I ask is that you’re patient.





	1. [SFW][HC] Eren, When You're Sick

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I request a (SFW) Eren Headcannon for when his s/o gets sick?"

** Eren, When You're Sick **

****

  * You end up not coming to dinner, unable to breathe from your cold and your coughing. You did not want to get the others sick.
  * Eren is waiting for you with everyone else, getting worried.
  * “Where the hell is she?” He whispers to himself.
  * Of course, Mikasa hears him and responds, “She’s not feeling well. She didn’t want to get everyone else sick so she’s skipping.”
  * **WHAT.**
  * Eren is scared to **DEATH**.
  * He doesn’t even ask what’s wrong with you, he grabs some food and water and runs to your room.
  * He bursts through the door, scaring the shit out of you.
  * “What’s wrong?! Mikasa said you were sick!”
  * It’s just a cold, you say.
  * “But you sound terrible! You need to eat, here. I’ll run and find you some medicine.”
  * He bolts out of the room without giving you a chance to respond. He comes back with all kinds of terrible tasting medicines to help you feel better.
  * Stays with you the entire time no matter how sick you are, unless he HAS to leave.
  * “I don’t care if I get sick.”
  * Will snuggle up to you and kiss you all the same, not caring as long as you’re comfortable and happy.
  * “If you need anything tell me, okay? I’ll get it for you!”
  * Makes absolutely SURE you eat as much as you can to build your strength back up.




	2. [SFW][HC] Eren, When You're Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there! Can I please have some SFW headcanons for Eren when his S/O gets drunk? (Maybe some NSFW) Thank you! :3"

**Eren With His Drunk S/O**

**_While Drunk_ **

  * If you get really touchy feely ~~and horny~~ when you’re drunk, _~~***le me***~~_ , you’re probably going to kill this boy.
  * Like, you’re a giggly mess and wanting to snuggle and cuddle, touching him and rubbing your hands on his chest. Rubbing yourself on him as much as you possibly can.
  * He’s going to be a mess.
  * He will try his best to hold back, knowing that you are drunk.
  * “Baby, come on. Please stop. You’re drunk.”
  * But really, you can only push him so far.
  * I mean, you’re being so cute and adorable and practically begging him to take you. How could he resist?
  * “You are just too fucking cute. I can’t hold back anymore.”



# ~

  * Although if you just want to cuddle and nothing else he’s completely fine with that.
  * He will rub your back while you lay on him and listen to you talk and talk and talk, if you’re someone who loves to talk when you’re drunk. ~~_***also le me***_~~
  * “Haha, god.. you’re so cute.”
  * He will give you a lot of kisses just to listen to you giggle and laugh and tell him he’s a dork.



**_The Next Morning_ **

  * You’re going to feel like shit, probably. Even if you didn’t drink enough to get a hangover, it’ll still make your body feel tired.
  * Either way - Eren won’t want to make your headache worse, or make you feel worse than you already do.
  * He will get you up and take a nice, relaxing bath with you.
  * “C’mon baby. Let’s go take a bath together. It’ll make you feel much better.”
  * He will do whatever activity you want. If you want to go back to bed? He’s down. Want to play some video games or watch some TV? He’s cool with it. Want to order some food? Hell yeah.
  * He just wants you to start feeling better, so he’s cool with whatever his baby wants to do.
  * No matter what you’re doing, he’s going to snuggle close to you and give you plenty of kisses to comfort you.




	3. [SFW][HC] Levi, When You Come Home Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could we have some headcanons for Levi after his S/O comes home drunk? Both when they come home and when they wake up hungover in the morning?'

**Levi, When You Come Home Drunk**

_**During Your Drunkenness** _

  * Let’s be honest - he’s going to be a little annoyed.
  * “You’re an idiot. Why did you get this fucking drunk?”
  * He will see that you need some care and he will attempt to help as best he can.
  * He will help you into bed and give you some of his tea to help you out of your state a bit.
  * “Will you be more careful the next time you decide to get drunk off your ass? At least have me with you so I can limit you.”
  * He means it in the best way possible, but he’s not the best at expressing his emotions. But you are aware he means well.
  * Will hold you until you finally fall into a deep sleep.
  * “Go to sleep already. Sleep it off.”



_**The Morning After** _

  * If you’re that drunk, you might be feeling terrible.
  * ~~If you puke, he is out.~~
  * He will try and help you though. He will hold your hair back for you, but will probably turn his head away and cringe.
  * “Are you done yet? Shit..”
  * You say that you’re sorry, in a sad whimper and he immediately feels bad.
  * “Just get it all out. Okay? You’ll feel better after.”
  * Makes you some more tea, to soothe your stomach.
  * He will probably want you to come with him and stay, wherever he goes that day. He will find a book for you to read, or something to keep you busy.
  * He just wants to keep an eye on you and make sure you’re okay for the rest of the day.
  * Is afraid you’ll do it again, to be honest..
  * “Feeling better yet? Stay where I can keep an eye on you.”




	4. [NSFW][HC] Levi, Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think Levi would pamper you with care after sex? Hair brushing, tea etc?"

** Aftercare With Levi **

  * He’s.. not the best at it. He’s not very good at showing affection properly, since he’s never known it himself before you came along.
  * But he tries. And he does it well, in his own special way.
  * He would want to clean up before anything else. Like making sure there are clean sheets on the bed.
  * Make sure you were both clean too. He would want to take a bath afterwards with you.
  * ~~He lowkey loves for you to wash his hair for him, and he enjoys washing yours too.~~
  * If there were any marks left on your body (from biting, or your hands being tied) he would make sure to rub them gently with his thumbs for just a little while if they hurt.
  * “They shouldn’t hurt. I didn’t do it that hard.”
  * If you don’t act like you’re in any pain, he won’t worry himself about it. You know your own limits.
  * “You didn’t use your safe word, I’m not worried.”
  * He will make tea for the both of you, and get back into bed with you.
  * He won’t say a whole lot. He’s still basking in the happiness he feels, even though he never shows it.
  * He will mostly just want to sit in a comfortable silence with you and enjoy the peaceful moment, with you by his side.




	5. [NSFW][HC] Levi, Telling Him Your Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How would Levi react to his S/O asking/talking about kinks they'd want to try?"

**Telling Levi Your Kinks**

****

  * He will listen as you state them off, not really saying a whole lot.
  * He will be looking at you with that same nonchalant look in his eyes he always has.
  * You’re not really going to say anything that’s going to freak him out, or make his eyes go wide.
  * After you’re finished, he will speak up.
  * “Why?”
  * You proceed to explain you just want to spice things up.
  * “Are you bored with our love making or something?”
  * You begin to freak out and protest, that is NOT what you meant!
  * “I was just wondering. Calm the hell down.”
  * He will think for a while, not responding. He will probably have you worried that he’s upset.
  * “Let’s just start with the easy and simple stuff. Alright? We can work up to the more intense ones.”
  * You’ll be excited and hug him, thanking him for giving it a chance.
  * He will be smiling on the inside though. He loves you dearly.
  * “You’re such a horny little shit.”




	6. [NSFW][Scenario] Teacher!Levi, You're Under His Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How bout a scenario involving the reader hiding under professor Levi's desk, waiting for him to arrive?"

**Under Professor Levi's Desk**

****

Were you really about to do this? I mean.. you were standing there at professor Levi’s desk ready to go underneath and wait for him. But you felt hesitation.

_‘What if he really doesn’t want me?’_ He’s given you a lot of sultry looks and spends more time with you than his other students, that’s for certain. But what if that were just your imagination?

You heard his voice outside of the door. A long sigh of his that you’d grown accustomed to as much as he did it.

You had no choice now.

Crawling underneath his desk, you positioned yourself comfortably while you heard him fumbling with his keys. You heard the door creak open and then shut back again. His keys clanked against the door once more.

_‘Did he lock the door back?’_ As antisocial as ever. He never wanted anyone in the room until it was just time for class.

But a few times, he’s never minded letting you in before anyone else. If anyone asked, he claimed that you just needed help with the current topic in class.

He has certainly never done that with anyone else.

There was plenty of room underneath his desk for you to avoid his legs when he sat down in his chair and scooted forward. All you could see of him was his suit pants, his belt, and the bottom of his dress shirt and tie. You quieted yourself completely. No sounds could be heard besides the clock ticking away on the wall. Occasionally, Professor Levi would write something on a paper and then place it elsewhere, picking up another paper and doing the same.

“God.. dammit.” You heard his pen drop onto the desk and he let out a frustrated groan. You just happened to notice something.

_He was getting hard._

His bulge was noticeable from that position, oh yes. But with his frustration it grew much larger.

He reached down and adjusted his belt, attempting to find a way to position his hardening cock into one more comfortable.

“That.. fucking girl.” He grumbled.

_‘Does he mean.. me?’_ You certainly hoped he meant you.

You heard the sound of the door being unlocked again. Levi exhaled angrily though his nostrils.

“What, Erwin?” He asked.

“I don’t let everyone speak to me that way, you know. You’re lucky you’re a friend.” Erwin chuckled. “I just wanted to talk to you for a minute about..”

_‘Now is my chance. He won’t let the principal know I’m under here.’_ Reaching between his legs, you let your fingers touch and rub over his hardness. You felt it twitch, and his feet moved around anxiously. There was a small hitch in his voice momentarily, but it didn’t take him long to speak as if nothing was happening. Ignoring their conversation, you were fascinated with his size. It wasn’t too huge, but definitely wasn’t small. He seemed to be the perfect fit for you.

As easily and quietly as you could, you undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Reaching in, you grabbed a hold of it with your chilly hand. You felt him shiver, but his tone of voice never changed as he spoke to Erwin.

Adjusting yourself, you licked the tip of his cock before sliding the whole thing into your mouth as far as you could take it. Your hand covered the rest, moving up and down as your mouth did.

“That’s all, Levi. Thank you for your time.” Erwin always spoke so gently. You heard his footsteps growing quieter and quieter.

“Lock the door back.” Levi stated.

“I got it, I got it.” He shut the door and locked it with a small _click_.

Levi pushed his chair back, pulling entirely away from you. He looked down at you, with a look of adoration. “Well, well..” You begin to crawl out from under his desk and stand up, but he stops you halfway. “No, no, no. You’re going to finish what you fucking started. Get back down there.” He held the back of your head lovingly, pushing you back down to your knees. You took him back into your mouth doing as you did before. He chuckled as he loosened his tie and pulled it off, throwing it onto his desk.

“Why do you think I got so hard so quickly? I knew you were there you horny little shit.”


	7. [NSFW][Scenario] Enemy!Levi, Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I adore your Levi fics, are you able to write me an x reader involving Levi! I'm thinking like a tension sort of fic where we both have to fight each other but then there is sexual tension between us both? lol"

** Sexual Tension - Enem ** ** ies **

** **

You swung your way into an abandoned building with a broken window with your 3DMG, allowing yourself to breathe for a moment. You placed your hand on your chest, feeling your rapid heart rate.

 _‘He’s too good..’_ You thought to yourself. Everything everyone had said about Levi was completely true. Nobody had talent like him. Your mind wandered to the way his body moved when he gracefully flowed through the air. He was incredibly limber for someone his age, so unbelievably.. _‘Fuck.’_

Holding your breath, you heard him swing by you and continue on down the street. A sigh escaped your lips and you allowed your tired body to slide down the wall to the floor. You listened carefully, waiting for him to come nearby again. But he didn’t, not for what seemed like a long time.

“You’re too easy.” He suddenly swung inside the broken window, pressing his muscular legs down on your own. Before he could get a grip on your arms, you attempted to move your lower body somewhere, anywhere. With no success, you just ended up being pinned down to the floor in an even worse position. Lying down beneath him. He unhooked your gas tanks and threw them to the corner of the room.

_‘I can’t move at all. There’s no way out of this.’_

“Give up yet?” He asked, looking down at you with his cold, unforgiving eyes. Looking into his eyes you could feel an opportunity.

“Never..” You planted your eyes on his lips, moving between watching them and looking at his eyes. His eyebrow raised.

“You’re coming with me now, whether you like it or-“ Reaching your body up, struggling against being held down by him, you pressed your lips to his. He didn’t pull away from you, instead, his grip on your wrists loosened and you took the chance to put all of your strength into your shoulder to push him off of you. This time, you climbed on top of him and held him down. He just kept watching you with widened eyes and lips half parted. His eyes looked different now, not so full of anger or hate.

“Levi..” You relaxed your body, letting your hips lie on his own. You could feel his cock, pressing against you beneath the fabric of his clothes. Strained and wanting. “Why are.. you..?”

“Don’t fucking ask me.” He finally speaks up. “You just piss me off. To no end.” He didn’t understand his feelings toward you, that much was apparent. You kept your hands planted firmly on his wrists, and instinctively began rubbing yourself over his cock. You could feel it pulsing with his ever growing heartbeat. His body shivered beneath you. “The hell are you.. nnh.. doing?”

“Giving you what you want.”

“I don’t fucking want you.” He growled at you through his teeth and between his grunts of pleasure. You smirk, knowing that you’re in the right. Knowing you have the great and famous Captain Levi craving to touch you.

“You had this boner before I touched you? I think it tells me otherwise.” A guttural and animalistic growl escaped from his parted lips as he suddenly found his strength again, pushing you off of him and flinging you to the floor opposite him.

But he climbed right back on top of you.

He gritted his teeth, not saying a word. The confusion was apparent in his eyes. He went from wanting to kill you, to wanting to kiss you, to wanting to fuck you. You looked off to your left and noticed a bed in the corner of the room. Dusty and forgotten.

“Levi.. the bed..” You couldn’t help but wrap your legs around his waist and pull him closer to you. You had begun soaking through your clothes. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled his face close to yours. With all of his strength, Levi began getting up, with you attached to him still. He unhooked his gas tanks and let them fall to the floor, kicking them away.

“No. The bed is disgusting.” He walked right past it and pressed your body to the wall. This allowed him to grind himself onto you. “I’ll use the wall instead.”


	8. [NSFW][HC] Levi, General NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "NSFW headcanons for Levi pls"

** NSFW Headcanons **

  * He is _not_ going to be the one to initiate it. You will definitely have to be the one to start it all.
  * Going about it gently is your best bet. Trying to just initiate it the first time by touching him and getting frisky will probably get you denied.
  * ~~He wants you to consider his feelings on the matter first.~~
  * No matter how you bring up the conversation, he won’t want to do it then and there.
  * “Let me think about it.”
  * He will take time on his own, probably a few weeks, considering what you’ve said.
  * Although that being said, it **does** gradually begin to turn him on. He sees you every day and hears that conversation in his head. He can’t help but picture your body naked beneath him. (Although he acts as he always does - _nonchalant_.)



# ~

  * He’s not going to blatantly tell you that he’s ready. He will let you know _physically_.
  * You’ll be lying next to him in bed one night, his arm wrapped around your body. He will take initiative, reaching up and kissing your neck. Leaving gentle kisses.
  * You ask him what he’s doing, to which he replies, “Giving you what you asked me for.”
  * He _will_ be nervous. Even though it won’t show, you would be his first time. He puts on such a good facade, he would have you thinking that he had done it before.
  * He will be pretty gentle with you for the most part. Whether it’s YOUR first time or not.
  * The most painful thing he will do to you is gripping your hips with his rough and calloused hands, to keep them as close to his as possible.
  * The only time he loses his composure is when he’s about to cum for the first time (inside of someone). He’s never felt something so pleasurable before.
  * His thrusts would become more rapid and out of rhythm. He would let out grunts each time he thrusted.
  * As he finished, he would stay inside of you, breathing heavily and pulling you into a kiss.
  * He would want to wash off ~~of course~~ and would hold you even tighter that night than usual.



# ~

  * He doesn’t have a huge sex drive. He will do it when and if you want to though as long as he’s not busy.
  * He loves the feeling of it and still has trouble wrapping his head around how good it feels (especially with someone you love).
  * Public sex is a **HUGE no** for him. The intimacy you share is something he wants to savor in private.
  * He’s not super loud or noisy. He really only makes noises (besides heavy breathing) when he’s about to cum. He grunts a _LOT_.
  * He gains a habit of holding you with his arm completely around your lower back. This helps him hold you as closely as he possibly can and keeps your body pressed to his.
  * Always wants to clean up you both (and the bed) after sex, before going to sleep.
  * ^ that being said, he LOVES shower sex. Super easy and quick clean ups!
  * He LOVES for you to trace his body with your fingers after sex. Admiring every scar, mark, every muscle.
  * He will never tell you that he does, or why, but he loves it. You gradually figure it out by his getting upset when you stop.
  * “What’d you stop for?”
  * Always prefers to be on top, but will let you ride him occasionally.
  * Super talented at oral. Not at first, but it’s something he gets the hang of quickly and easily.
  * Won’t ever ask you to give him a blowjob, but certainly won’t ever deny it, if you’re in the mood.




	9. [NSFW][Scenario] Armin, "Have you always been this kinky?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you always been this kinky?"

**"Have you always been this kinky?"**

****

His body was pressed to yours. His warm and flushed skin filled yours with warmth and happiness. His gentle caressing and his light touches were sending you over the moon. He had not entered you, yet, but this was his way of preparing you.

It felt like he had been doing this for _hours_.

He chuckled, watching you react to every single touch.

“You’re just.. so cute.” He smiled. But he continued. He wouldn’t stop the teasing.

“Armin, will you please just..” He moved his head downward, taking a nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. “Armin, ple-“ He moves his head to the other one, doing the same. Sending waves of pleasure straight between your legs, practically soaking you. “I’ve had enough!” You pushed him suddenly, flipping you both over and pressing his arms down onto the bed. His cheeks became even more flushed and red.

“Was I taking too long?” He smiled up at you, glaring into your eyes with those ocean blue ones.

“What do you think?!” You growled at him, “I’ve had enough. Now I’ll get to tease you.” Reaching between your legs, you grabbed a hold of his cock, placing the head right at your hole. It was so close, oh so close, the head right there, ready to push in. He squirmed and tried to thrust his hips upward, but you reprimanded him. “No no no. Don’t even think about it. This is payback. Lie there and take it or I’ll make things even worse.” He moved one of his arms over his forehead, breathing heavily and gulping. “Put your arm back. Now.” He quickly readjusted his arms into their precious positions against the mattress. “Good boy. Keep them there.”

He cleared his throat. “Have.. have you always been this, uh, kinky?” You chuckled.

“Really, it’s just when my sweet boy teases me too much.” He blushed hearing your praise. He made sure to keep his body still for you as he watched you continuously tease him just as he had done to you.

“You’re so perfect..”

****


	10. [SFW][Scenario] Levi, "Let's Make A Fucking Baby."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's Make A Fucking Baby."

** "Let's Make A Fucking Baby." **

** **

You walked alongside Levi, next to the river. The sun was beginning to go down, turning the river into a blinding orange and red. Fireflies were already appearing beneath the shadow of the trees.

He took you out like this sometimes, when he had the time. You knew how to work 3DMG, but you weren’t a soldier. You didn’t get to go outside the walls and see anything that the world had to offer. So occasionally he would take you out with him when you could be alone together. He stayed on high alert the whole time, watching for titans and even other people, to make sure you were safe. You weren’t scared a bit - you know he’d protect you if it came down to it.

“The river looks so pretty, doesn’t it Levi?” He didn’t say anything in response, he didn’t most times. But he was staring as much as you were, so you knew he agreed. You picked up a small, flat rock and flicked it with your wrist, making it skip two times before it sank into the deep water. “Damn, I suck at that. It’s getting late, we should probably head back before dark. Thank you for bringing me.” You smiled at him lovingly.

“Yeah.” He looked at the river one final time before turning toward you. “I have something I need to tell you first.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“Let’s make a fucking baby.” Wait, _what_? Did you hear that correctly?

“Wait.. are you serious? You want to have a baby with me?” You walked to him and wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Are you going to tell me why?” You couldn’t help but ask, this was incredibly sudden of him.

“Do I really need to?” Levi was not a man of many words - he was a man of action. He placed his hand on the back of your head and held you close to him. Letting you know in his own way ‘ _It’s because I love you.’_ His simple gestures were all you needed to know his true feelings.

“Okay. Let’s have a baby together.”

****


	11. [NSFW][Scenario] Eren, "I'll Fuck You, Right Here, Right Now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll Fuck You, Right Here, Right Now."

** "I'll Fuck You, Right Here, Right Now." **

** **

“Stop with the attitude alright?!” Eren yelled while glaring at you. He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands over his face, trying to contain his anger. His shirt was gone, only his pants were left on. You’d both been arguing for the past hour and he was at his limit.

“If you would take my feelings into consideration I would stop!” You were so filled with anger that your eyes were on the edge of tears. He raised his head and laughed into the air. Looking back at you, he gave you that weird angry smile he would get sometimes.

“I ALWAYS consider your feelings. In everything I do. Don’t start with that shit!” He pointed his finger at you.

“No. No you really don’t.” Turning away from him, you let your tears begin to fall. You were done with the fighting. Walking toward the door, you placed a hand on the knob. “I’m done with this, Eren.” Before you could even begin to turn the knob, Eren shoved your body against the door. He grabbed your wrists and brought them up slowly, pressing them against the door.

“You’re not going anywhere. We aren’t leaving it like this.” Then his body enveloped yours. The warmth of his skin was easily felt through your clothing. A small, barely noticeable moan escaped from your lips. He chuckled. “That’s what we need baby. Just a little stress relief. Yeah?” He pressed his crotch against your ass, his erection extremely noticeable. Constrained by his pants.

“Eren..” You moaned out for him, quickly forgetting the heated argument you were having with him not even a minute ago.

He had a way of doing things to you that you couldn’t understand. Just his touch could make you forget everything and only focus on him. Nothing else mattered.

“Alright baby. No more fighting. Turn around for me.” You did as he asked, turning your body around for him. He lifted your shirt over your head and held your face in his hands. He stared at you with those gorgeous green eyes of his. “I’ll fuck you right here, right now.”

****


	12. [NSFW][HC] Eren, Orgasm Denial and Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Either orgasm denial, overstimulation, or aphrodisiacs for Eren"

**Orgasm Denial and Overstimulation**

****

**Orgasm Denial**

**_Giving_ **

  * He’s such a little _t e a s e_.
  * He will tease you with his hands, yes. But he really speaks up in situations like this to make it worse.
  * “What’s wrong, baby? Tell me what’s wrong.”
  * He will tease you in a sweet voice that immediately turns sinister.
  * “Aww, you want to cum, beautiful? Too bad. You’ll cum when I want you to.”
  * He will rub your clit relentlessly until you’re right at the edge, and then immediately pull his hands away and have you whimpering.
  * He won’t be afraid to make you cry for it either.
  * “Aww, are you crying? How cute.”



**_Receiving_ **

  * He might be a little cocky, but that fades away when you won’t let him cum.
  * Only his animalistic desire remains, and his pride is stripped away.
  * “Please, just let me fucking cum.”
  * He will get more angry than whiny if you don’t let him cum.
  * Will thrust his hips up into your mouth/hand because he’s so desperate for a release.
  * “Let me cum, let me cum, please, let me cum..”
  * Each time you bring him close and don’t let him finish, he will growl and fling his head back onto the bed in a huff.
  * “You’re going to kill me, just let me cum.”



**Overstimulation**

**_Giving_ **

  * Again, just like with orgasm denial, he’s a complete tease.
  * With his hands and his voice.
  * He will hold your body down with his own, even if you’re shaking and begging for him to stop.
  * “Shh, you don’t want me to stop. It feels too good, doesn’t it?”
  * If he can really see that it is too much for you, he will stop. But if he can see that you can take more, he won’t stop.
  * “You can cum one more time for me. I know you can baby.”
  * He knows your limits well enough at this point to know these things.



**_Receiving_ **

  * Just like above, his animalistic side takes over his ability to think properly.
  * He will whine, he will beg and plead, and he will try his best to push you away.
  * So you’d better tie his hands, and tie them well.
  * He will pull on any restraints you have on him, a lot of the time breaking them.
  * He’ll become a mindless begging machine.
  * You know his limits as well as he knows yours, so you don’t push him past them since he respects yours.




	13. [NSFW][Scenario] Eren, "You're So Fucking Hot When You're Mad."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're So Fucking Hot When You're Mad."

**"You're So Fucking Hot When You're Mad."**

****

“Eren, leave me alone. Seriously.” He was just.. Getting on your last fucking _nerve_.

Honestly, you didn’t understand why he had to be so stubborn. Someone had approached you yet again to tell you that Eren had gotten into another fight with Jean.

You were so tired of them fighting all the damn time. Tired of seeing black eyes and busted lips over petty nonesense.

“Baby? Why are you so angry?” He sat down beside you on the bed, putting his arm around your shoulder. His cheek was lightly red and bruised, probably from a punch Jean threw his way.

“Eren. Please.. you’re fully aware of why I’m angry right now.” You rubbed your temples, feeling a headache coming along.

“I’m not gonna leave you alone, baby.” You couldn’t help but sigh, flinging your head backward.

“Stupidly, I have to ask.. why?”

“Because you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” You laughed out loud as you shook your head.

“Are you being serious right now?” You looked at him. Looking into his eyes you could see how serious he really was. He got this intense look to him when he was serious. And when he was in the mood, his eyes hid a primal desire behind them that you could easily spot, after how long you’ve been with him.

“Can’t you tell?” It was apparent enough, not to mention the growing tent appearing between his legs.

“You’re so odd, Eren.” He placed his hand on your cheek.

“And you’re so fucking hot, baby. C’mere. Give me a kiss. I’m sorry.” He didn’t wait for you to agree, he just pulled your lips to his own. “I’m gonna make it up to you.”

“Oh? How are you going to do that?” He never responded. He pulled you in for another kiss, slowly climbing his way on top of you. He quickly allowed his bulge to press directly against you. He grunted into the kiss, his erection constrained by his clothing. He kissed your neck, tearing your clothes away as quickly as he could. His kisses trailed down your stomach and along your inner thighs. Without any warning, he licked between your legs. One long, teasingly slow lick that made you shiver with delight. He went back to your clit, circling his tongue around it and flicking it, sending tingles through your entire body. He snickered, watching your body twitch and flail beneath his touch.

“.. like this.”


	14. [NSFW][HC & Scenario] Eren, On Your Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write hc/scenario with Eren and his s/o on their wedding night?"

** Wedding Night **

** **

  * He’s _so_ nervous.
  * He never imagined he would be falling in love with someone, much less getting married. It’s hard for him to grasp the concept that it’s really happening.
  * He asks around for help and gets everything perfect for you.
  * He gets a carriage ride for the both of you, out to a small cabin in the woods that is very close to the beach, within walking distance. He gets it for the two of you for an entire week. The whole area is private.
  * He sets up the cabin himself, quite romantically.
  * He actually asked Armin for advice on this, and Armin proceeded to tell him about the romance novels he has read and how things played out in them.
  * So based off of what Armin tells him, he gets the fireplace ready, with blankets and pillows lain out in front of it. He places candles all around the room.
  * He _wants_ everything to be perfect for you, but he still probably ends up stumbling over his words a lot when you’re finally alone together.
  * He drops things, knocks things over, generally is an adorable nervous wreck.
  * Once he is comfortable and in bed with you though, you’re going to have the most passionate and intense love making you’ve ever experienced before.



“Here we are! I hope you like it.” Eren uncovered your eyes. Before you was a quaint little cabin. The ocean could be seen and heard within walking distance of where you were. You gasped, and were unable to control the small squeal that escaped you. You turned around and hugged him tightly.

“Eren! We get to be here alone for a week?! I’m so excited!” He smiled.

“Me too. Let’s get inside, it’s getting dark.” He gave your lower back a very gently push to the door. Practically jumping with joy, you went to the door of the cabin and went inside. It was so romantic. The fireplace was set with wood ready to be lit. Candles laid around the cabin, not yet lit.

“Eren.. you really did all of this for me? I can’t believe it..” You noticed a box of matches lying on a nearby table. Since it was getting a bit too dark out to see, you began lighting the candles on your own. Eren only gave you a gentle smile before working on getting the fireplace lit. Once he had done that, he placed blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace to keep you both warm.

“Come sit with me.” He patted the blanket next to him. You curled up beside him, snuggling into him as closely as you could. Both of you stayed silent for a while, enjoying the quiet. Enjoying the crackling of the wood in the fireplace. “So.. we are married now.”

“Yes. Strange to think, isn’t it? You’re my husband now.” It felt so wonderful, so beautiful, to be able to call Eren your husband.

“You.. are my wife.” He sighed. “That’s.. crazy.” You looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “In a good way!” You giggled.

“I know, I was just teasing.” There was another long silence before you spoke up again. “Eren.. I want to be with you.” Reaching up, you kissed him on his quivering lips.

“What do you mean? We are to- oh.. you mean..”

“Yes. Why are you nervous? We have been together a number of times already. More than I could even begin to count.” You noticed his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously.

“I know, it’s just.. this is different. we are married now. It should be different.” He held your cheek with his hand, kissing you gently and slowly. Gradually you ended up on your back, beneath him. He pulled away from you, pulling his shirt up over his head. He tossed it to the side. His tanned skin looked gorgeous covered by the light of the fire and the candles. His eyes glowed even more than usual. “This is different. We should.. I want to..”

“Make love?”

“Yes..” he captured your lips in another passionate kiss. Clothes quickly flew in all directions of the room. He covered your lower bodies with a blanket. He needed to be inside of you, so he hurriedly pushed himself inside of you. But once that first thrust was through with, he stopped. His fingers trailed over your lips, your cheeks, he placed kisses over each part he traced. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.” He never looked more gorgeous than he did in that moment. His lips were swollen from all of the kisses you shared, his eyes were glued to you and your body, unable to look away from the person he desired so much. He began thrusting slowly, gripping your wrists as he kept his forehead pressed to yours, moaning and breathing into your mouth while staring into your eyes.

“F-fuck, I love you.. I love you baby.” He pulled your body as close to his as possible, like he couldn’t get enough. “I love you so much..”


	15. [NSFW][Scenario] Levi, Smoking and Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request, just something I thought of that feeds my own fetishes and likes lol. I just thought of it and wrote it up for the heck of it.

** Levi, Smoking and Fucking **

** **

Your mind felt hazy, in the best way possible. Sucking on the joint, you let the smoke fill your lungs and your mind altogether. The relaxing feeling washed over you and calmed your nerves almost instantaneously. Even just seeing the smoke swirling through the air was enough to make you feel relaxed.

  
You felt him shift beneath you. He moved his hips ever so slightly, just enough to let his erection graze right between your legs. You planted your wetness right on top of him. His hard cock strained against his clothing and he grunted as you made him feel you. Nude for him, he loved to tease you. He did not undress, only made you grind on him for some kind of relief. You handed the joint to him, letting him take his hit. Watching him smoke was inciting. The way the blood vessels on his neck moved as he sucked, the way his eyes fluttered shut, the way his chest rose the more he took in, the way it relaxed and went back down when he blew outward. Everything about him made you excited, but even more so when he smoked. He was a gorgeous man. And he was all yours.

  
He pushed his hips upward, thrusting against you. You let out a small moan, an intoxicating and electric pleasure shot through your whole body. He let out a chuckle.

  
"Feel better now?" His hand moved to your hip, gently holding onto you. You nodded your head. Your anxiety had gotten the better of you today, and this was always the way to make your mind calm and give you some peace. "Good." He beckoned you to lean down to him with his finger, making you smile with excitement. "C'mere." Leaning down close to him, he took another hit. After a moment of holding it in, he placed his hand on the back of your neck and brought your lips to his. His tongue entered your mouth, exploring every inch of your own. The mixture of saliva and smoke sent heat directly to your loins. You moaned into the kiss. You began kissing him more deeply, putting your hands on his chest, his body tensing underneath your needy touch. He reeled back, taking another hit before setting it aside on the ash tray beside the bed. He kissed you again, once more letting the smoke fill your lungs from his mouth. He let a small moan seep into your mouth.

  
"I love that sound, Levi.." You said, barely letting your lips leave his. He gripped your hip tightly and pulled you down onto him, making you break the kiss to groan at the tense pressure building between your legs. He smirked and chuckled darkly.

  
"And I fucking love that sound. Make more of them for me." He used his free hand to reach between your legs, rubbing his finger in small circles over your clit. Your body involuntarily shivered with delight as you let out a shaky breath. You gripped his wrist.

  
"Levi.. do you have to tease me? I want you now." He eased his grip on your hip, rubbing small circles onto your skin.

  
"This is about you relaxing, not about just fucking." He huffed. "Well, not yet anyways. Just calm the fuck down, alright? Enjoy it. That will come soon enough." That statement might have sounded harsh to other people who didn't know Levi very well, but you knew him inside and out after all this time. You knew all too well he just wanted you to be able to calm your nerves and be happy.

  
"Yes, sir." You teased, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

  
"Be careful. I might make you say that everytime we fuck." His finger moved faster, bringing you closer to the edge, before he backed off and slowed down again. You whimpered.

  
"I wouldn't- ahh.. have a problem with that at all." Your voice was broken and desperate now, your mind begging for the orgasm to wash over you already.

  
"Well.. if I let you cum, will you be a good girl for me?" Hearing his deep voice laced with such pleasure and desire for you could have been enough to make you cum right then and there. His finger sped up once more, bringing you to the brink of an orgasm.

  
"Y-yes, Levi.." Your grip on his wrist tightened. Whimpering, you sighed as he relaxed his finger once more, denying you the release you so desperately needed.

  
"No, baby. Say it like you said it before." He was just being cruel at this point. Luckily, you loved it.

  
"Yes, sir. I'll be a good girl. I'll always be a good girl for you!" You were getting impatient, and you let your voice become a little hateful and frustrated. He clicked his tongue. _Tsk, tsk, tsk_.

  
"Don't sit there and get that little attitude with me, you little shit. You'll cum when I want you to." He pulled his hand away entirely this time, grabbing the almost forgotten joint and taking another hit. He looked you directly in the eyes as he inhaled and exhaled, knowing how much it turned you on to see him do that in front of you. You sat there and put your hand together, placing them on his stomach and sitting nice and still.

  
"I'm so very sorry, sir. Please forgive me." He held the joint for you, letting you have some more of it. He set it aside, turning his full attention to you. Both of his hands went to your hips.

  
"That's better. Next time you won't be so.." He emphasized his last word with a sharp smack to your ass, leaning up just enough to reach behind you and leave your ass stinging. "Lucky." Of course, you loved and adored the pain he gave you. The bites, the hickeys, the scratches, the smacks, you loved it all. So you moaned. "Well, it wouldn't be much of a punishment if you enjoyed it, would it? I just won't let you cum next time." You nodded your head in understanding. "But since you've had a rough day, I'll let you cum now because that look is just too sad." You grinned with excitement. "You're such a dirty little shit." His finger went back to your clit, rubbing those delicious, small circles on it again. Your climax quickly built back up from all the previous teasing. Your body tensed up over and over, shivering and shaking. You held onto his wrist tightly, as your orgasm washed over your body. The heat that had been building in your loins finally released, your body became overwhelmed and moved against your own will. While your breathing was heavy, your body was finally relaxing now. Calming. Looking at him with nothing but love and lust in your eyes, you could only smile.

  
"I love you, Levi.." His hand found your chin, gripping it with his thumb and forefinger lovingly.

  
"I love you too, Princess." Your hands traveled underneath his shirt, feeling his muscles and defined body. Occassionally, you would pass by a scar or a mark left from more difficult times. He lifted himself up enough to let you pull his shirt over his head. You made sure to kiss every single one of his scars every time. He would never admit it to you, but he adored it when you did that.

  
"Please, take me now, Levi. I'm begging you." You tried your best to give him your puppy dog eyes, even though they didn't usually break him. Suddenly, he managed to use his strength to flip you over and plant you firmly beneath him. Now trapped, you felt the excitement return.

  
"You've waited long enough, I suppose." You could hear his pants being undone as he kissed you, needily and intensely. He didn't manage to pull them all the way off, he was getting impatient himself. He let the head of his cock press directly against your clit. You let out a strained noise, still sensitive from being toyed with before. His hand went behind your head, lifting your head up just a bit. He kept kissing you as he pushed himself inside of you, inch by inch. You both moaned and breathed heavily into the kiss, becoming more and more needy for the primal release. When fully sheathed, he quickly pulled back out, and pushed right back in. This time you broke the kiss, unable to contain your voice. He moved right along with you, taking the opening to kiss and suck on your neck. His suckling became harder and created more pressure, surely leaving a bright purple mark upon your skin. He chuckled at his creation. "All mine, aren't you?"

  
"Yes, Levi.. fuck.."

  
"That's right. Keep saying my name, Princess. I'm only just getting started."


End file.
